You should have expected it
by AriaMoon15
Summary: The three years after Rose has left Hogwarts, have been quite difficult. But what will she do when her past comes back to torment her in a whole new way, in the form of Scorpius Malfoy, what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Aria: I have always wanted to write a story about post-Hogwarts and finally am doing it! Yay! This is my test chapter please let me know what you think. Constructive criticisms welcome. So please enjoy.**

 **I don't own harry potter! Just my OC's and plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Of course it's you**

Rose stacked the breakfast dishes in the sink. "Lyra! Come and finish your toast!" Rose called down the hallway of their small apartment. When she didn't hear a response Rose walked down the hallway with her black heels clicking on the wooden floor. The second room along there was Lyra with her hands covered in crayon and colour. While wearing a new light pink dress. _Yet another dress has died in battle._

"Mummy! Mummy!" The little girl hurried over to the doorway, as fast as she could currently walk, with what seemed to be two left feet. He platinum blonde ringlets bounced as she made her way over and offered some smashed crayon for Rose. She's probably the first blonde Weasley. She has her fathers smashing good looks.

"Thank you, sweetie," Rose replied with over the top enthusiasm and knelt down to accept the gift. "Ok hold still a second sweetie." When she didn't Rose took out her wand and held the crazily excited child still, while she vanished the crayon away.

"Hey Lyra, let's go to Grandma and Grandpa's!"

"Yay! Grammy and Grampy," She squealed with excitement. Rose chuckled as she danced around. Rose checked her watch. _Crap any longer and I'll be late_. After collecting up the bag her daughter will be taking with her and her own handbag she finally locked the door behind them. The floo entrance was on the ground floor of the five-story apartment block. Rose had been lucky to find a building with a floo network or else life would have been damn hard.

Within seconds they were at one of her childhood homes. She could already smell the food Hermione was cooking for her lovely granddaughter. Would you call it childhood though, when you still feel like a child yourself? Seemed only yesterday she was in her last year of Hogwarts and suddenly she is 21 turning 22 with a three-year-old child. As is the life of a single working mum supposedly.

"Grammy!" Lyra squealed. Where her energy reserves were, no one knew.

"There's my little Lyra!" Hermione replied just as enthusiastically. "I think that the cookie elf made some cookies and left them here for you." Lyra made the typical surprised face with her mouth shaped into a little circle followed by a surprised gasp. Hermione gave Lyra a cookie while I set down her bag.

"Hey Mum," Rose gave Hermione a quick bear hug. While Lyra was distractedly knawed on the cookie, Rose gave her a quick kiss on her head and said, "Mummy will be back later ok munchkin?" Lyra didn't respond too distracted, that is until Rose made the move to leave and Lyra started crying for her mum and calling out to Rose. Hermione was holding her back as she struggled to get to the fireplace. "Sweetie I'll see you later, have some fun with Grandma and the cookie elf." It broke her heart to see her little girl in tears. Rose never wanted her to ever feel pain but life is not as kind.

\- In the Ministry of Magic -

"What we all meeting up today for?" Rose whispered to her college and trusted friend, Esme. Luckily she had managed to reserve the seat next to her for Rose.

"I'm not entirely sure but this is one of the bigger meeting rooms so many they are expecting more people," Esme replied in the same hushed tone. Rose looked around to find that half of the seats at the table had been taken up by their team. It was no small table either. As if they read her mind others from a different department, you could tell from the difference in uniform, walked in. They all sat down as one of them a younger black-haired man said, "Good morning all."

We all replied with our greetings and someone farther up the table asked, "Does anyone know why we are all here?" The silence and thoughtful or concerned looks were all the answers we needed.

"I did hear though that it will be a couple of Aurors will be involved," the man with black hair stated. _Both of which are yet to arrive._ As she had quite a few Aurors in the family she was trying to guess which ones it would be.

Finally, the door open as the Aurors walked in. One of them was unmistakably Albus Potter her closest cousin. Much to Rose's horror, one had shoulder length, platinum blonde hair tied back into a tiny ponytail. Scorpius Malfoy. _Fuck._


	2. Ch2 - Albus definitely was in Slytherin

**Chapter 2 - Albus definitely was in Slytherin**

 _Bloody Merlin's beard. Why now?_

"Good morning everyone, as everyone introduced themselves?" Albus asked as he set down a stack of parchment he had been carrying.

The silence translated to, no. "Very well, we'll start with that. On this side," Albus gestured to where Rose was sitting, "is Team two from the Research Committee; and on this side," gesturing at the other side, "is Team 3 from the Committee on Experimental Charms."

We briefly acknowledged each other and looked back at Albus. Scorpius, who she was avoiding eye contact with as she hid behind Esme, caught her eye. She had that classic knowing smirk that he had while still at school. She quickly looked away as it brought too many memories from the past to be fresh in her mind as she blushed. _Mind on task Rose._

"-these pieces of parchment have more detailed explanations as to why you are being instructed to work together." The parchments were passed down the table to each one of them. "But essentially it's to significantly increase our Auror's ability to catch this band of criminals I was just talking about. We need the testing and reports done by the deadline if not before." Albus informed. _Great so basically_ , _ASAP._ "Any questions?" Albus finished.

There was a woman, middle-aged, with long chestnut brown hair pulled into a high ponytail, that raised her hand. Albus nodded then the woman asked, "is there a reason the Research Committee has to do up the final reports? We have done reports before in our department." _That sounded a lot like "Why do we even need them?"._

Albus replied, "Good question Fiona, it's because there is research that will be done into various aspects that your team will have little time for as you will be testing the charm and developing it." Albus paused thoughtfully, "That also reminds me that at least two members of each team will be at the experiments, this is not negotiable." _Joyous._

With Albus giving us the 'all good' to leave, Rose walked as fast as she could in her heels determined to make it to the lift in time to miss a chance meeting with **him**.

\- In the Research Committee's department area -

 _But some stroke of fate, I made it._ Rose rushed past people and hid behind one of the many bookcases. Her first instinct was to Floo home, but if she did that she would be interrogated like there's no tomorrow. _Great times, a grown woman hiding in the back of her own office area behind a bookcase that has no other exits._ _Hiding from a man that she never thought she'd see again. This day just gets better_. Rose didn't need sarcastic thoughts, she needed a miracle.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Rose let out a squeak as she jumped back and dropped her bag. She prayed with all her nerves that it wasn't **him**. She turned to she Lily her, awesome, little cousin.

"Oh Lil, I thought you were someone else." Rose sighed with relief.

Lily gave a confused look, "Who did you think I was?"

"Never mind that, what are you doing all the way over here?" Rose waved off her question with another question. Lily decided to be a healer when she left Hogwarts and is a trainee at St Murgo's. Luckily Lily let it slide but her narrowed eyes say she will be asking again and she better get a proper answer next time.

"Al asked me to check on you, to see if you're ok, which clearly he was right to it seems." Lily chuckled considering they're behind a bookcase hiding.

That's when Rose realised. _Albus knew the whole time._ "Albus knew, he knew that he came back and didn't tell me." She got angrier the more she spoke.

"Albus Severus Potter, you will pay." Rose looked at Lily silently asking for help.

Lily smirked, "He probably deserves it, but you know, if it's Scorpius your talking about then he completely did that on purpose."

Esme walked around the end of the bookcase. "Finally here you are."

"Sorry Esme, I couldn't get caught with him of all people."

"I know, and because I am your best friend in the world, I got Tim to stall him for me." Esme pretended to admire her nails with a smirk.

"Oh, your the best! You know me so well." Rose bear-hugged her. Esme and Rose had met in the third year and were the closest of friends. Esme was with Rose through the birth of her daughter and was made the Godmother.

"Now let's poison my _dear_ cousin," Rose stated with an evil grin.

I walked to the door but managed to bang my head on the door before it opened. _Ouch, that hurt!_ Rose had her hand to her forehead when the door open and there stood the git himself. Looking at her with an amused smile, it made her forget for a second what in Merlin's name she was doing.

She snapped out of it and asked with a sickeningly sweet voice to mask her daze, "Are you lost Mister Malfoy? We don't see too many Aurors around here."

"I am not lost, Miss Weasley, however, I heard a thump on a door as I was going past and so I investigated," Scorpius' smug grin grew wider.

"Well if that's all, we really must be going and we'll leave you to investigate," Rose stated keeping it matter-of-fact while she looked at the corridor behind Scorpius.

"By all means, Miss Weasley," Scorpius stepped aside so that the three of them could get past.

They walked down the corridor a bit before Rose noticed Scorpius had joined them.

He caught her looking at him and said with a shrug, "I have to see Albus too."

Rose sighed and continued walking.

\- In the Committee on Experimental Charms department -

Albus was looking over what had already been tested so far. Once Rose spotted him she cued for Esme and Lily to distract Scorpius. "Albus Severus Potter, I would like to have a word if I could."

Albus smirked and Rose took him aside. "Why the hell did you not warn me that Scorpius was back from wherever he was?"

"I thought it would maybe remind you that you might still feel something towards him."

"Albus this is not funny, him being here makes things ten times more complicated and you know our past." Rose crossed her arms only just being able to keep her voice down.

"Well, you had to face it sooner or later. Also even though you haven't told me who the father of your daughter is, I'm not an idiot. Most of us who know you could put a good bet on him being the father." Albus' smirk grew wider.

Rose groaned in frustration and in a slight panic. "Have you told him?" It was one of the questions that nearly gave her an anxiety attack.

"Obviously not, I think it would do much better coming from you." Albus rolled his eyes as if it was obvious.

"Do I really have to tell him?" Rose whined. _We are doing quite fine and have been for the last three years._ "I mean it's been fine and he wasn't around so why now?"

"Just trust me, Scorp will want to know," Albus turned somewhat serious for a second before smiling. "And his reaction, as well as the rest of the family's to his return are so entertaining." _Typical Al. This is why he was in Slytherin._

"Glad to entertain," Rose said flatly. As for her family's reaction, if they didn't kill him he would be doing well.

"I'm not ready to tell him yet Albus." Rose rubbing her head quite distressed.

"Take your time but the longer you wait the more difficult it will be."

"Thanks, Dumbledore," Rose sighed. She looked over at the tall handsome blonde. He noticed and their gazes locked. Those silver eyes, showed a complicated emotion, too hard for Rose to decipher. Needless to say, she has probably bitten off more than she can chew.

\- At Home (not the Burrow) -

An exhausted Rose stepped out of the fireplace and immediately removed her heels. _O,h sweet flat ground!_ Her feet were so used to being in the arch of a heel from the day, she felt like she was still wearing the heels. She conjured a pair of slippers for her sore feet to rest in.

"Helllooo," Rose called out in s sing-song tune.

"Mummy's back!" Lyra excitedly paddled up to Rose and she lifted Lyra up to give her a hug.

"Hey Sweetie, have you had a good day?"

"Yep," Lyra beamed. Rose breathed a sigh of relief to know her day went well.

"She was a big helper in the cheer squad while we de-gnomed the garden." Hermione chuckled.

"That's awesome." Rose set Lyra bag down on the ground. She's a lot heavier then when she was littler it's slowly getting hard to carry her around. Her mind for the moment reminisced about the days when she held her daughter almost all the time.

"How was work?" Ron asked entering the living room.

"Hey Dad," She hugged him and continued, "Well I got put on an important assignment, Albus is in charge of it but it combines the Research Committee and the Committee on Experimental Charms to do it. Oh, and Scorpius Malfoy is the other Auror in the project."

Ron almost fell over when he heard the last part. Rose tried to make it sound casual to hide her own anxiety about it.

"I'll kill him, Hermione wears my wand?" He turned to Hermione who shrugged at the question trying to play innocent. "Hermione, the coward has returned and I have unfinished business."

 _Oh great._


	3. Chapter 3 - Rosy Rosie

**Chapter 3 – Rosy Rosie**

" _Rose?"_

Rose woke up with tears running down her face and the lingering feelings of the dream she had. She had gone through so much love but so much hurt as well while loving Scorpius. _Damn git, why now? Just when I thought I had been cured of this._ Needless to say, she was now in a foul mood.

"Mummy?" Lyra was standing in the doorway.

Rose quickly cleared the tears away. "Yes, sweetie I'll be making breakfast in a second."

Lyra walked up to Rose and looked at her with her big blue eyes, "Why you cry?"

"Oh, Mummy bumped her head, silly Mummy, but I'm fine now."

Lyra climbed up on the bed and straight into her lap. They stayed there cuddling for a while. Rose stroked Lyra's hair and she almost fell back asleep.

"I'm going to make breakfast what should we have?" Rose asked.

"Fench toast!" Lyra beamed her cute smile.

"Again! Well, toast it is!" Rose chuckled.

\- At the Ministry of Magic -

"Let me guess, you told your parents about Scorpius' return and you dad almost blew up the house?" Esme predicted taking one look at Rose.

"Yep, and not only that but I had a stupid dream about him too, ugh," Rose fell into her desk chair. Esme's desk was luckily in front of hers.

"Was the dream good or bad?" Esme inquired while sorting parchment files.

"A bit of both. I just don't need the distraction now that we are on a big assignment."

"Totally understand that, though the problem won't go away," Esme stated thoughtfully.

"I quite like my bubble of denial, thank you very much." Rose pulled out a few files and taking notes on what topic she has to research.

"Fair enough," Esme said, "I guess we should get a bit of work done because we are the two the rest volunteered to go to the second experiment tomorrow."

"How nice of them," Rose stated sarcastically.

\- Getting close to Midday -

"Well I'm starving, my brain can't function anymore, I need food," Esme said dramatically lying on her desk.

Rose chuckled but her stomach rumbled too.

"I'll go and get some food, what would you like?" Esme asked grabbing her purse.

"Just the usual sandwich and drink please." Rose smiled as Esme left.

She continued with her work until she heard the door open again. Without looking up Rose said, "Did you forget something?"

"Not that I know of, but please enlighten me." It was a man's voice. Rose quickly looked up to find Scorpius standing in front of her desk. Suddenly it occurred to her that her mouth was agape from shock. He smirked amused at her reaction and possible chuckled also. She closed her mouth and turned back to look at her work. Heat started to rise in her cheeks and she did her best to concentrate on the desktop.

Battling the urge to turn back to look at him she summoned her business tone. "Mister Malfoy, please excuse me I thought you were my college."

"Evidently, however, I can't excuse you as you have ignored my presence." He sat in Esme's chair. She could feel him watching her as she tried to read. _Is it just me or is it a million degrees in here?_

"I don't know what you are talking about in the slightest." _As a result of the phenomena of..._

"I never have known a person to be so rude as to deny me eye contact when I speak." Scorpius rested his elbows on her desk in her line of sight.

"I have very important work to be doing Mister Malfoy," Rose stated through almost gritted teeth. _As a result of the..._

"I am aware of that, which is also why I came to bring you some more files." Scorpius' voice tried to sound innocent though Rose knew he was smiling. Rose was going to get angry until a really well-thought insult came to mind. Rose couldn't hide her evil grin.

"Oh demoted to a delivery boy were you? Just leave them on the desk and let yourself out."

"If that's the way you'd like it." Scorpius moved his elbows and stood up. There was silence for a while so Rose looked up to see if he had left. She gasped, his face was so close. He had leaned in instead of leaving. His eyes were warm and he leaned in closer. Rose's brain froze. She couldn't think. He pecked a kiss on her nose and pulled away.

"See you next time Miss Weasley," Scorpius said as he walked out.

Rose fanned her face. She didn't need a mirror to know her face was as red as her hair.


	4. Chapter 4 - That damn letter!

**Chapter 4 - That damn letter!**

Rose was in the middle of writing a summary report of her findings when Scorpius walked. She didn't bother to look up because he would be a distraction from her summary due this evening. He stood in front of her desk when Esme interjected. _Merlin bless you, Esme!_

"Mister Malfoy, is there something I can help with? Rose is rather busy." Esme looked like she was not in the mood for mucking around. _Not to self, ask her later about it._

"Miss Cotton, I simply have been sent to see how the report is coming along," Scorpius answered matter-of-factly.

"It's going well now please let us continue our work," Esme stated with a stern tone.

"So you were demoted to paperboy then," Rose whispered sarcastically with a smirk looking down at her report.

Scorpius turned to rose and said, "That's rich coming from someone who had the best grades at Hogwarts only to be working in a smaller department as a job."

That comment made her blood boil. She stood up and looked Scorpius dead in the eyes. "Oh really? Have you ever considered there's a reason I am here Malfoy?"

"Your unmotived, the old Rose would have walked straight to the top."

"Like you would know how I used to be, you weren't even there!" Rose's voice got louder the longer she spoke.

Scorpius was taken back by her sudden anger. The rest of the department was looking at them.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Rose quietly stated before grabbing her bag and walking out with Esme following after her.

\- Later that late Afternoon -

The experiment was finally over. _Thank Merlin for that._

"Are you about as exhausted as I am?" Rose asked Esme as they walked down the corridor to the lifts.

"Absolutely."

"How about staying over tonight?" Rose pleaded.

"Do I get to have your mother's cooking?" Esme smirked as she asked.

"Definitely."

"Then count me in!" Esme fist pumped the air. Rose looked around before getting in the lift. _Thankfully I haven't seen Malfoy since this morning. He was infuriating._ Rose sighed and consciously made the effort to put Scorpius out of her mind and focus on her daughter.

\- The Next Day-

"Aunty Emmy," Lyra said as she grabbed Esme's hand and led her into her room. Which used to be Rose's room but these days it has been changed to suit Lyra with all her toys and dolls and wizard toys. There is a second bed in there for when Rose stays the night as well. It didn't happen often but there are occasions like last night.

Rose watched Esme get lead up the stairs as she made breakfast in the kitten with Hermione.

"Darling, when are you going to tell Scorpius about his daughter?" Hermione abruptly asked.

Rose almost squashed the tomato she was cutting. _When hell freezes over. Too dramatic?_

"Preferably not for a while yet."

"You're procrastinating," Was her response without looking up at Rose, "But if that's what you want. I also can't hide Ron's wand forever, he's only on a short holiday from work."

Rose knew she was right but she felt if she accepted it, it would actually happen faster. So she decided to stay in denial a bit longer.

"What?" Ron stepped in through the doorway.

"Nothing dear just talking about you, not to you. Aren't the Cannon's playing today?" Hermione waved to the living room changing the subject. Ron looked curious about the topic but let it go: obviously deciding Quidditch was more interesting. Rose smirked.

Lyra ran into the room with a couple of dolls. "Mummy, Hincess Melony and Rassle have tea party wiff me!" _Translation: Princess Melanie and Rascle are having a tea party with me._ There was a princess doll in one arm and a dog in the other.

"Ok sweetie, what about some breakfast at this tea party?" Rose called out as Lyra walked into the living room.

"Yep please." Rose heard from the other room.

"Her speaking has come along in huge leaps," Esme stated dressed in her work clothes.

"It really has," Rose agreed.

 _I do dread the day when she has the language and comprehension to ask about her father._

For some reason, the slight idea of Scorpius brought memories back to the surface. At a particular time where they laughed together and she thought he possibly loved her back. Even a little bit.

\- In the Ministry of Magic -

Rose sighed.

"What are you sighing about?" Esme asked looking at Rose as she leaned her head against her head.

"I'm waiting for a letter from a muggle school and it is taking forever to get here."

10 minutes later a letter was delivered in the form of a paper plane. An envelope with Rose's name on it in her mother's neat handwriting. Rose ripped it open and quickly opened it and read the letter.

 _Dear Miss Weasley_

 _Your daughter, Lyra, has been accepted to attend our school starting the year 2028._

 _Closer to the time you will be sent the requirements for the year. If you have any questions or inquiries please contact the number attached below._

 _Welcome to our community._

"Yes!" Rose spun in her seat not bothering to read the rest.

Esme perked up, "What is it?"

"Here," Rose stretched out her arm to pass it to the letter to Esme. Suddenly someone else had grabbed the letter. It was as if everything moved in slow motion as she slowly looked to see who it was.

Scorpius Malfoy. The unknowing father. His face contorted into an expression of confusion and hurt. Rose was perplexed, she'd almost never seen Scorpius that way.

"You have a daughter?" He asked in a chilling tone.

Rose debated for several seconds about how to respond and Scorpius looked her directly in her eyes. "Yes," she probed his reaction. He looked like she'd slapped him in the face. Scorpius handed the letter back and left as fast as he came.

Rose had a sinking feeling in her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5- Insufferable git

**Aria: Thank you for all the reviews and so sorry for the late update. Life got in the way but now here's the chapter.**

 **In regards to the question from DanceingStars45, yes a Scorpius pov is coming soon. So exciting! :)**

 **I don't own HP, however, I do own the OC's and the plot!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – The insufferable git**

"Rose would you please stop pacing it's making me dizzy," Esme sighed.

With a click-click-click and click-click-click, Rose had been pacing up and down behind the bookcase.

"Sorry I can't help it," Rose whined as she continued. _Maybe I should have told him. He looked like I punched him._ She felt as though she should have walked up to him, given him a hug and said reassuring things. She should have told him she was his daughter. She should have, should have, should have... she shook her head. _I should be the one punching him! He left for three years and came back expecting everything to be the same. And, if he didn't get me pregnant it probably would be...though, I wouldn't take that choice back. Not now not ever._ Rose sighed. She didn't know what to do. If she let him think she slept with someone else then he would probably hate her and never talk to her again. As much as she denied it she liked his company, so that first option wouldn't be ideal. The second option, she tells him it's his child and he yells at her moves away again and refuses to meet their daughter. Rose pictured Scorpius' reaction to the parental information. Her imagination came up with lots of swearing, yelling, desks being thrown. Option 2 was out of the question, besides she had no clue how to tell him in a way that wouldn't result in her family killing him for his reaction.

To think that they used to be able to rely on each other, have decent conversations occasionally. Was she the only one that felt something? Something more than friendship? Rose teared up and felt it would be ten times easier to be a puddle on the ground.

"Rose," Esme had her hands firmly on her shoulders, "Deep breaths, one step at a time, ok?"

She knocked Rose back into reality. She nodded.

"Now how about we start with these invitations to Albus' House-warming party?" Esme held up the invitations.

"House-warming? He moved house again?" Rose asked taking the seat at her desk.

"Apparently so, and it says it's kid friendly because it is mostly friends and family going and there will be other kids there."

"And?" Rose stared at the green envelope as if it was going to turn into a frog or the like.

"And, it means that you could bring Lyra, and it forces Scorpius to meet his child before you tell him she's his," Esme stated matter-of-factly.

"I-what?" Rose stopped and looked at Esme.

"You're going to tell him, it's not doing anyone any good keeping it from him."

"But..." Rose started when Esme interrupted, "No but's."

"Ok," Rose sighed in defeat, "When is the party?"

"It's on Saturday."

"But it's Thursday afternoon! That's not enough time!" Rose exclaimed.

"You've had three years enough time, the time to tell him is now." Esme cooed in a gentle tone as she held her upper arms.

"Ok," Rose sighed.

Rose didn't get much sleep in the nights leading up to the House-warming party. She was always too nervous to go to sleep and her mind too awake to let her.

\- Saturday Morning -

"Mummy! Mummy! Harty today!" Lyra ran into Rose's room and jumped up and down on the bed.

Rose groaned inwardly as she slowly sat up. "Yes Sweetie, the party is today."

"Will be cake?"

"Probably."

"Yay!" Lyra out and into her room as her footsteps echoed down the hallway.

"Yay indeed," Rose stated to herself in a monotone voice.

 _Fuck what do I wear?_

\- Outside Albus Potter's House -

It was a two-story house with a Victorian style door. By the number of people and noise coming from inside it was safe to assume that everyone else was there. Rose knocked on the door almost ready to run away if it was Scorpius who answered the door.

"Rosie took you long enough," Albus stated with a huge grin.

"Uncle Al!" Lyra ran and hugged Albus' legs.

"Lyra Bear!" Albus lifted her up and down as she giggled.

"Is everyone else already here?" Rose asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Most of us I would guess."

Rose turned to see Esme leaning against the door frame in a floral summer dress. It's getting close to the end of summer and is only just starting to cool off.

"Esme!" Rose hugged her.

"Your one of the last to arrive," she continued.

"So the whole family are here?" Rose asked

"Most of them. And Scorpius is here too." Esme picked up Lyra and carried her on her hip into the living room. Rose froze at the mention of Scorpius.

"He's not dead yet so that's a decent sign," Albus stated as he passed Rose into the living room.

Rose took a deep breath and entered the living room also. The room was spacious enough for their big family to have space to walk around without bumping into anyone.

"Rosie!"

There was a pop as miniature party streamers floated onto her head. Only one person would dare do such a thing. James Potter.

"James, Merlin it's been a while." Rose chuckled as she tried to untangle the streamers from her hair.

He gave her a bear hug and whispered, "If anyone needs their ass put in line let me know, yeah?"

"Don't worry, I will," Rose smiled. "How's things?"

"Well, so glad you asked, the team has been doing well and as their captain of course we won." James had pursued a career as a professional Quidditch player an done well at it too.

"I'm glad, also, how's the love life going?" Rose asked with a smirk. The whole family has a running bet about which Potter brother would be the first to get married. Rose didn't ordinarily bet but within the family, it's not like it's going very far. She had also bet that James would be the first one.

"I know what you're doing there Rosie," He tossed a small golden ball in the air and caught it again, _a seeker habit_ , "even if there was I wouldn't tell you. It's a secret." He smirked.

"Aww but Jamesy..." Rose whined. With James she felt somewhat like a kid again, it was refreshing.

James covered his eyes and smirked as he walked away. "Don't look at me with those eyes, you know I can't say no to those."

 _Same old same old._ She scanned the crowd and spotted Lyra playing with some of the other kids. The kids were probably seven-years-old. After having some food she realised that Teddy and Victorie were absent from the party. They had gotten married about one and a half years ago and are now expecting to have their first child very soon. It occurred she hadn't seen her three-year-old in a while. Rose looked in the whole living room, the kitchen and some of the other rooms.

"Hey Lil, have you seen Lyra?"

"Hmm, I don't think I have since she was playing with those other kids." Lily looked about checking. "Now that you mention it I don't see those other kids either."

 _What? Did they go somewhere with her? But there's no way they know the layout of this house. So maybe they went outside._

"Whose children are they? Do you know?" Rose asked trying not to full-on freak out in front of everyone.

"I don't know, unfortunately. They might be that couples," She subtlety gestured with her head, "they are work friends of Albus."

"Thanks, Lil," Rose said as she rushed over to the couple.

"Excuse me, hi I'm Rose Weasley," Rose hurriedly introduced herself. The both of them were about ten years or older than Rose.

"I'm Kurt Dunce and this is my wife Fiona Dunce."

"Nice to meet you, I was just wondering if you were the couple who brought their children also today?"

"Yes, our two boys." Mrs Dunce's eyes narrowed.

"Awesome, I was just looking for my daughter and I think she was playing with your sons a while ago. You don't happen to know where they are, do you?" Rose's frustration with this conversation was taking was increasing the longer it took.

"I think they went out on to the back courtyard to play. They are probably still there." Mr Dunce answered with a polite smile.

"Thank you so much, I will go have a look there." Rose without a second thought went to the back door of the kitchen leading to the courtyard.

That's when she saw the boys teasing and bullying Lyra. Pulling at her hair and laughing. Rose was about to storm out there ready to scold those boys when suddenly Scorpius appeared. Esme appeared behind Rose and held her back.

"Just see what he does."

He said something that made the boys back off and run away. Lyra was shouting at the boys before bursting into tears. Scorpius she caught off guard looking around and then down at the child who attached herself to his leg crying. Rose's heartbeat was beating in her ears. What would he do?

He bent down and lifted her into a hug as she put her arms around his neck. Rose nearly cried. There was a flicker of hope that he could be the father Lyra needed and the support that Rose was missing.

"It's best you tell him now. I will take Lyra."

They walked out and Scorpius' eyes widened.

"Lyra honey," Rose called. Lyra's head perked up and looked at Rose.

"Mummy!" Lyra squirmed as Scorpius let her down near Rose. Rose crouched down with open arm and she ran straight into them and cried more. Scorpius stood looking stunned at Rose.

Once Lyra had settled and fallen asleep Rose passed her to Esme who left to go inside. There was a long pause of silence.

Rose looked Scorpius square in the eyes, "We need to talk."

"Yeah."

 _Where do you start? Hey, Scorp guess what that little girl is your daughter._ "That was my three-year-old daughter Lyra. Thank you for saving her fr..."

"Who's the father?" Scorpius whispered looked at the ground. His fists balled. Rose couldn't get the words out.

"Who's the father? Must have been a one time fling if he's no longer around!" Scorpius looked back at Rose.

 _He really is a clueless, insufferable, git! Who seems to think I am sleeping with every blonde in town! Has he already forgotten our time? How dare he suggest that I am a pushover!_ Through gritted teeth, Rose spat, "How many platinum blondes do you think I have slept with!" Her voice broke and on the verge of tears, she escaped into the house leaving Scorpius outside.

Rose immediately looked for Esme who was in the Hallway gathering up their things. She could tell that they weren't sticking around.

"Oh before we go I have some business to deal with." Rose found Lily and Dominique and approached the Dunces.

"Excuse me, Mr and Mrs Dunce, I would like a word with you." Rose was doing all she could not to punch them square in the face.

"Why is that might I ask?" Mrs Dunce asked in a sweet tone.

"Oh because your children are ill-mannered and bullies who have hurt my daughter," Rose stated.

By now the crowd had seen what was going down. All of the Weasley-Potter family stood with Rose. Albus came to stand at Rose's side.

"How dare you accuse my children and our family like that, you rude woman." Mrs Dunce snapped back.

"Oh I think your the ones who are rude, you have looked down on us all this whole time," Lily stated in Rose's defence.

"Well, I guess you can't expect much maturity from a girl who got knocked up as a teenager."

They were in disbelief. Just as it was about to get physical, Scorpius came and stood in between the two. "Mr Dunce and Mrs Dunce I think you should leave. Also Mr Dunce I hereby fire you from your position in the ministry. Mrs Dunce, you, are fired and are never to be in the presence of myself or anyone in the Weasley or Potter family ever again and if you do you will seriously regret it."

They were horrified by the turn of events. "You don't have that kind of power."

"Oh but I do. You see I'm the Head of your division within the Committee on Experimental Charms currently."

 _Wait...They put Scorpius in charge of the teams?_


	6. Chapter 6 - Scorpius

Chapter 6 - Scorpius

The Hogshead pub was a full house on a Saturday night. Everyone talking over each other resulted in there being a loud indistinguishable murmur in the pub. Scorpius sat at a large round table in the corner of the pub. His friends from his Auror work dragged him out from his apartment for a drink.

"Hey, remember that time there was this fuck wit who decided to leave all the evidence at the scene of the crime?" Luke, the one opposite Scorpius, asked. He had glasses that were rectangular and were too wide for his face; and a huge distant smile from his now two hours of drinking.

"Yeah, I remember, made our shit so easy," Riley replied. He was tall and lanky as such his knees hit the bottom of the table no problem.

"And the look on his fucking face when we caught his ass," Connor stated starting to chuckle as he said it. The group cracked into laughter, except Scorpius.

He had been sitting silently staring out the window into the night. The severe drop in temperature created a cloudy film of condensation on the window. The noise he drowned out in silence.

He couldn't help but think of how beautiful Rose looked today. In a dress that suited her so well; showing her feminine curves. It had ignited old desires all over again. Memories of that time, their time, flooded back from the depths.

"Scorpius, why aren't you drinking?" Riley, drunk, asked as if it were an insult not to be as drunk as they were.

Scorpius pretended to sip the glass of beer in front of him. He'd been nursing the same beer all night. The rest of the group was too drunk to tell that he wasn't.

The little girl with wild ringlets and blonde hair that was almost white. The memory waved like a red flag in his mind. She had Rose's deep blue eyes, but that hair colour. It was so familiar it was scary. It reminded him of his father's hair. It reminded him of his own hair, with an epiphany it seemed like everything clicked into place.

That girl is my child. She's my daughter...Rose's daughter. They had both been virgins that night at Hogwarts. It had also been close to the term ending and by her age, the math works out. He stood leaving the drunk group to their own devices and left the pub. He needed to go to Rose, to confirm. Where does she live though? "Fuck." A person who would know? Albus. Without a second thought, he apparited in front of Al's house. After rapid knocking, Al finally opened the door.

"Scorp, some people try to sleep at this hour."

"Where does Rose live?"

"Oh, you don't know where it is, do you?" Al smirked.

Scorpius turned red but stayed focused, "Just help me apparite there."

"Fine, I could take you there," Al agreed, grabbing his coat and boots. "Ah the things done for love," He sighed to himself.

Scorpius stood in front of the door for an almost awkwardly long time. Al had decided to wait down the Hall out of sight with the excuse he didn't want to interfere. It was a bonus that he could eavesdrop.

Here he is, finally going to talk to her. Would she even talk to him? What will she think? How could she not tell him? It's not like there were no chances to. What should he do? What is the right thing to say? Why won't this tightness in his chest go away? He already lost her once, he can't screw this up too.

After a deep breath, Scorpius knocked on the door, gentle at first but when there was no response he knocked again louder this time. A clicking behind the door approached and the door swung open. Rose with her wild curls out, an over-sized long sleeve top, baggy shorts and house slippers, dark circles under her eyes, she took one look at Scorpius and frown lines appeared. She looked tired.

"Mr Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Rose's tone was low and could be compared to a growl, paired with glaring, Scorpius had obviously been the last person she wanted to see tonight.

"We need to talk," Scorpius matched Rose's tone and crossed his arms.

Rose hissed through gritted teeth, "Now?"

"Now," He confirmed.

"Merlin help me," She sighed, opening the door further and walking back into the apartment.

The place was small, though, he was comparing it to a house. He followed Rose into the kitchen where Esme was reading at the table with what appeared to be coffee. Esme looked up and suddenly spluttered into a coughing fit.

"Sorry, swallowing and breathing doesn't work," She commented. Ironically it should have lightened the heavy tension in the room, but it couldn't remove three years' worth.

"Esme, can you please check that Lyra is in bed?" Rose gave a faint smile.

"Sure," She grabbed her book and coffee and left, closing the door leading to the hallway behind her.

It was silent for many seconds before Rose grabbed the nearest clean cup and put, what he believed to be a kettle, on.

He had to say something, anything to start with. "Rose…"

She didn't respond. "Rose…is she, my daughter?"

"I cannot believe you just said that, who else would she be?" Rose had a shake in her voice and didn't even stop to take a breath, "How many white blonde men do you think I've slept with, you obviously think that I'll bed anyone, you're git, you prick, you think that I don't care who it is. You have no right to come back after three years and act like I'm the criminal here. Especially when you were gung-ho about that ditzy blonde bitch before you left." The kettle was shrieking and then went quiet again.

Scorpius was shocked, she had just exploded like a volcano. She sniffled a bit and whipped her face before turning to face him with a red nose and eyes. All he wanted to do was hold her close, but he can't, he hated it. Hated the messed-up situation. Why couldn't things be normal and simple? "That, wasn't an answer Rose, Merlin, and who are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know, the one that was all over you in the Great Hall and most of the time before you up and left."

Scorpius took a second to recall the memory of how he left Hogwarts three years ago. Suddenly it twigged, "You mean Chelsea Nott?"

"In the flesh," Rose sarcastically stated scrunching her face up like she ate something sour. "How is she? Wasn't she supposed to be your beloved bride to be?"

"Rose, nothing happened with Chelsea, and in the Great Hall, she got a letter from my father saying things I never agreed to. I never had the faintest idea about it until that day."

"Oh sure, you didn't try and resist her when she kissed you!" Rose's voice gradually became louder. "You know what I don't want to here anymore," She walked towards the Hallway, "I want you to leave." _No, don't push me away_.

"Rose just listen to me," Scorpius reasoned.

"And why would I when you never replied to any of my letters?"

"What fucking letters? Rose, you never replied to any of mine either!"

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see what evidence you have that you even wrote letters because I don't."

They had walked into the Hallway and Rose opened the front door. "Just leave already!"

Scorpius clenched his fists. She wasn't listening in the typical stubborn Rose style. Why couldn't she just listen to his side of the story for two seconds?

"Fine, but we aren't done talking about this." Scorpius left the apartment with Rose slamming the door behind him.

He was so completely absorbed in feeling as though nothing he did made a difference to anything when it came to Rose, he walked straight passed Al and punched the wall, hard.

"Scorp, I'm pretty sure you just broke some of your bones." Al tried to perform the repair spell but Scorpius wouldn't let him. The physical pain was a good distraction. They both fluued out of the building leaving the apartment block quite once more.

Rose crouched on the floor leaning on the front door. The tears didn't stop, somehow Scorpius managed to bring back all the feelings she had kept buried for the past three years. Hating his stubborn resolve and the way he was so direct at times, how all she wanted to tell him was to stay and hold her, to never let her go. Her own stubborn pride is to blame as well, but she can't forget all that heartache he put her threw when he left Hogwarts. Esme came and sat next to Rose as she sobbed with all her might.


	7. Chapter 7 - Malfoy

**Aria: Hey there! Yes, I am still alive, it was just a writer's block that had me stumped for a bit there, but I'm back :).**

 **I was wanting to get people's opinion about whether this story should be rated 'T' or 'M', please let me know what you think!**

 **I don't own HP, just the OC's and story ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Malfoy

~ 26th October 2027 Sunday ~

 _One thing was certain. Time spent in the bathroom was something I always took for granted, until you have kids._ Rose was in the bathroom while Lyra banged on the door.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" she whined, slowly descending to crying.

Rose rubbed her hands over her face and took a deep breathe, "Yes sweetie I will be out in a minute!"

The crying behind the door became louder and there was more hitting of the door. Rose flushed the toilet and looked at herself in the mirror while she washed her hands. She looked like a perfect Halloween zombie. _Great, now all I have to do is audition for a movie with zombies and I'll pass with flying colours_. She splashed water on her face and dried it before opening the door.

"See sweetie, Mummy's here," Rose bent down to pick Lyra up off the floor, but instead she crawled away and kicked her legs while she lay on the floor. Rose channelled her inner mother, "Now none of that, young lady."

Rose left Lyra to finish her tantrum and went to make herself some coffee.

* * *

Scorpius was sitting silently on Al's couch with his bandaged hand. Al sat on the adjacent armchair.

"Al, why didn't you write to me while I was in America?"

Al took a long sip of his black coffee then answered, "I did, but evidently you didn't get any of them so eventually I stopped sending them and trusted that you'd be fine."

"What I don't understand is that I sent Rose and your letters but I never got a reply. I thought you guys were mad, well Rose is still mad."

Al looked at Scorpius; he looked drained. "It means that somehow someone severed contact between you and everyone here."

Scorpius had a sudden look of surprise, "That's it! My father had something to do with this!"

Al nodded grimly, he knew what the next course of action was going to be, and it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"I have to talk to him. He arrives back from America with my mother and sister today." Scorpius grimaced at the thought.

"Alright, let's go," Al stated standing up.

Scorpius stood also, "Thanks Al."

"No problem, now let's go, time's wasting."

They flooed to Malfoy Manor and were greeted by the house elf, Daisy. Although she had been officially released from any obligation to stay, she had been serving the Malfoy family for generations and preferred to stay. She was allowed days off and other advantages of staying also.

"Welcome back young master and Albus Potter," Daisy greeted.

"Thank you, Daisy," Scorpius smiled as they dusted off the soot.

"Hey Daisy," Al greeted.

"Are my parents back yet?" Scorpius asked Daisy.

"Not yet young master."

With a distinctive pop of appariation outside, it was almost uncanny timing. The first one through the front door was Astoria Malfoy followed by Octavia and Draco. Al almost tripped seeing how much Octavia had grown since he last saw her. Considering she went to Beauxbatons Academy his family didn't see much of her, yet Lily and Octavia get along swimmingly.

"Oh, Albus it's been too long," Astoria stated while leaning in for a hug.

"It has."

"Scorpius help your sister with the luggage," Draco directed.

"Before that, Father, I have to speak to you." Scorpius clenched his fists and everyone in the room could feel the tension emitting for the two men. They were staring at each other and had it not been a serious topic Al would have laughed to break the tension.

"Scorpius it can wait, we just arrived back, there are things to do," Draco sternly stated as he crossed his arms.

"No, it can't,"

After a long pause, Draco conceded, "In the study then."

The two walked off down the hallway.

"Well, I should start on dinner," Astoria headed for the bedrooms with a few bags.

In a monotone voice, Octavia stated, "It's going to be ugly."

She was right, Scorpius and Draco never had any fights that didn't end in shouting and cursing.

"But of course, it's the best time to eavesdrop," Al smirked.

"Naturally," Octavia grinned slightly.

Draco sat at the desk as Scorpius stood in front of it.

"Father I want to know if you prevented my friends from contacting me while we were in America."

Draco brought his hand to his chin and stroked it thoughtfully. "Yes."

"Why? Why would you force me to leave Hogwarts without any notice and cut ties with all my friends?"

"I didn't have time for niceties, and the cutting ties was for your own good. I didn't know how long we were going away for."

"That's just an excuse, and why in the world would you send a letter to Chelsea Nott of all people, telling her we were engaged?" Scorpius' voice gradually became louder and louder.

"All you have to know is that I do things for a good reason and that's it. Now go and help your mother make dinner." Draco commanded in a dismissive tone.

Scorpius was surprisingly quiet until he said, "Don't try and pull the fatherly responsibility with me. I have a three-year-old daughter, that I only found out about last week. I could have been there for her if I had stayed here."

Scorpius stormed out of the room, almost running over Al and Octavia at the door.

"Al I'm staying over at yours for a while, let's go."

As Scorpius walked away, Octavia grabbed his wrist, "Scorp, I think that we should ask about the reasons, there's something else going on."

"I don't care, Avia," Scorpius pulled his arm away and kept walking.

* * *

The front door opened and Esme called, "Rosie! Guess what I have!"

Rose didn't bother to look up from her book and said, "If it's another Billywig then you can take it back to where you found it."

"Pfft no it's not a Billywig, but it is photos I found from years ago." Esme sat down next to Rose on the couch.

There were photos of Rose and her cousins during Hogwarts. One's from first year when Rose had frizzy hair and onwards.

"Look this one is Hugo and Lily when they started."

"They look so little." They laughed.

"This one was when we went to the Quidditch finals in fourth year, remember how the day before you tried a spell to tie your hair back but it made your hair pink."

Esme chuckled, "And I had to get a teacher to reverse it and got detention."

The detention slip was even in there too.

 _Name: Esme Cotton_

 _Date: 5 March 2021_

 _Reason: Inappropriate use of experimentation with spells, resulting in changed hair colour. Luckily reversible._

 _Duration: 1 week_

 _Teacher signature: Professor Abbott_

There was a photo of all of her cousins at the end of her last year of Hogwarts at the station taken by their parents no doubt. She couldn't help but notice how heavily pregnant she was when the photo was taken.

"I remember that photo was taken three weeks before you gave birth to little Lyra." Esme smiled warmly. Rose remembered it as an interesting year, to say the least. _I can't even_ _f_ _a_ _tho_ _m how I managed to graduate_.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw a photo with a certain blonde in it. She was drawn to it. Scorpius was giving Rose a funny-looking piggy-back on the Quidditch pitch, they were all rugged up and laughing. A smile appeared on Rose's lips, it made her remember that Scorpius and she had actually been great friends during most of her years at Hogwarts. She sighed, _how did things turn out so messed up?_


	8. Chapter 8 - Bad timing or unlucky?

**Aria: Please let me know what you think of this story so far and any thoughts or ideas. I am happy to hear all :). And are we all liking the dates being put on the chapter?**

 **I don't own HP, just my OC's and plot.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Bad timing or unlucky?

~ 27th October 2027: Monday ~

"Ms Weasley," Will Wallace started, he was a member of our research team and was a year or two older than Rose. He was tall and extremely thin with black hair and glasses. He often kept to himself, so she knew very little about him. "A message came and asked that you report to Head Auror Potter's office immediately."

Rose turned to Esme and raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. Rose turned back to Will, "Thank you, Mr Wallace." He nodded and left, leaving Rose a little anxious about the sudden summons.

"It's probably that someone needs something edited, it should be fine," Esme comforted Rose patting her shoulder. _Keyword: Should_. Rose sighed as she started to leave the office.

"I'll be back soon," Rose called out and Esme waved.

 _What could it be? Did she do her recent report wrong? Was there a major problem with the experiments? Am I getting promoted? Nah it's definitely not that._ She had to squeeze into a crowded lift of wizards and witches to go up a floor. The elevators were one of Rose's least favourite thing about the ministry, particularly because the elevators could go sideways and horizontal. In fact, event going vertical gave her a bit of motion sickness.

She knew the way to Harry's office off-by-heart, not just because he was family but because of their relationship people often sent Rose up there to deliver news so that Harry wouldn't be too harsh if it was bad news. The door had: Head Auror: Mr Harry Potter. She was about to knock but then she heard yelling coming from behind the door and she immediately knew it was her father. It appeared he was back from his holiday. Rose sighed as she knocked.

"Come in."

As she had predicted, it was her father along with her mother and Lyra. _It's a good old family get together,_ Rose though and chuckled at her own sarcasm. Lyra immediately ran over to her and Rose closed the door behind her. She was not ready to let her daughter lose in the Ministry.

"Uncle Harry, what's going on? Why are Mum and Dad and Lyra all here?"

"The paparazzi came to the house again and were quite determined to get an interview or even a picture of Lyra," Hermione explained.

"Yes! And I want to charge them with trespassing on private property and harassment!" Ron exclaimed.

 _Ah, that makes sense of the yelling._

"And I wanted to know why that slimy Slytherin bastard working with my daughter." Ron clenched his fist and waved it in the air.

 _Here we go again_.

Rose took a seat on the couch provided and sat Lyra on her lap. Lyra was noticeably getting too heavy to carry around for too long and she was walking excellently. _She's growing so fast_.

There was another knock at the door and when they opened the door, Scorpius halted completely as he saw not only Rose but Lyra, Ron – who he had been tactfully avoiding – and Hermione. Rose couldn't figure out whether Scorpius just had bad timing, or he just was unlucky.

"You bastard why are you here?" Ron snapped, and Harry had to calm him down for the next five minutes. Scorpius looked like he was ready to run if need be.

"It's ok Scorpius come in," Harry assured Scorpius, though he didn't look completely convinced, he still managed to close the door.

"Now, Ron, Scorpius has transferred here from the American Branch and is an excellent Auror, I will tell you the details later. About the paparazzi You can't charge them with anything yet because they weren't technically on your property, however, I will file a warning to them about harassing you and Rose, but keep in mind that we all are followed like that Ron."

He admitted defeat to Harry but Ron was stubborn and you knew it wasn't going to be the end of it.

"Rose, I called you here as there is a report the needs fixing, the team from the other department wrote it but it still needs fixing my Wednesday. I was hoping you'd take up the challenge."

She considered it and weighed the time at work and the valuable feedback to move up in the ranks, with the time for Lyra. She concluded that it could be done, only just.

"I'll do it."

"Good that's settled. Scorpius what was your issue?"

He looked startled at suddenly being asked a question. Rose smirked at how cute his reaction was.

"Oh, it was just-"

Lyra decided to slip off Rose's lap and walk over to Scorpius. She held her arms out and said, "Um! Um! UM!"

Scorpius turned to Rose for help interpreting what she wanted. "She wants to be picked up Scorpius." Rose chuckled to herself. Scorpius was so puzzled and confused how to figure out what his daughter wanted.

Lyra became more insistent and Scorpius picked her up and held her. She fell asleep hugging his neck.

"She has certainly taken a shine to Scorpius," Hermione stated surprised, "Is it the first time they have met?"

"No, they met at Albus' housewarming party," Rose replied trying to sound indifferent, "though I don't think she understands who he is to her quite yet."

"That would make sense," Harry nodded.

"So, Ron let's go back home," Hermione started leaving and dragging Ron with her.

"But 'Mione." Ron protested but he was already out of the door.

"You two can have a longer lunch break and spend some time with Lyra if you wish, and you should probably use the floo network in here instead of the main hall." Harry gestured to the chimney off to the side.

"We'll take you up on that offer, Harry sir," Scorpius grabbed Rose's wrist with his free hand and started walking.

"Wait where are we going?" Rose asked. Scorpius stopped in his tracks.

"How about your place?" Scorpius smiled. Rose remembered her place was a mess, but it was one of the few places they could talk privately about topics.

"Fine," Rose replied.

Once they dusted the light layer of ash off their clothes, Scorpius asked, "Where should I put her?"

Rose lead the way into Lyra's light blue room full of toys. "Put her on the mat on the floor sometimes she sleeps better there rather than on the bed."

Luckily putting the child to sleep was fairly easy, although Scorpius had to hold her a couple of times more before she fell into deep sleep.

"Finally," Scorpius commented as they walked into the kitchen. _Typical male response_ , Rose rolled her eyes.

Neither of them wanted to address the Elephant in the room as the silence grew, Rose couldn't stand it anymore. "Scorpius, you don't have to be here."

He narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

 _Idiot I'm giving you a way out. Just take it._

"I mean, you don't have to be involved with Lyra. We'll be fine as we have been so far. There's no need to suddenly feel fatherly responsibility. Feel free to go back to America or go anywhere else for that matter." Rose had her back to Scorpius as she blinked rapidly fending off tears.

"Why would you even say that Rose? I can tell that you are not coping with this current set up. You always look tired and zombie-like, working yourself to the bone at work and then with Lyra too. I'm not going anywhere, and I don't intend to go anywhere."

Rose almost jumped around with hope and happiness. "I see." She had to contain herself because she couldn't easily forgive him for up and leaving.

"Rose, I'm going to get to the bottom of why my dad took us to America, and if you need me to watch Lyra anytime, you know where to find me." With that Rose heard footsteps walking away.

She turned around and said, "Scorp wait…" but he was already gone.

...

~ 28th October 2027: Tuesday ~

Rose was thankful that Scorpius hadn't appeared all day at work. She honestly had no idea how she is supposed to interact with him. She felt all the feelings of their time together resurface and the confusion of the whole situation. She was hesitant to give him her heart again after her trust was broken last time.

"Are you staying back late?" Esme asked turning around from her desk.

"Maybe, this report is due tomorrow and I still need to use the archives."

"Hmmmm," Esme thoughtfully tapped her chin.

"Are you staying back?"

"Maybe if it will get you out of here faster," Esme grinned as she took the papers out of Rose's hand.

"Hey-" Rose was about to protest until Esme started working on the document.

"You go to the archives, I'll finish this part," Esme commanded in a mock stern voice pointing at the door.

"Aye aye captain," Rose saluted and laughed. The kind of laugh that released some of her negativity and made you feel lighter. Esme smirked and made funny faces as Rose left.

The passageways felt quite deserted at that time of the evening, despite it only being 6:30. She allowed herself to remember Hogwarts and how she snuck out after curfew to read in the library. Her partner in crime? A certain brunette that was currently working on her report. Esme has always been the type you wouldn't pick to be academic, but she is full of surprises. She technically is higher than Rose in the structure of the teams. She's even been picked to lead certain projects occasionally. _Why has she stayed back with me though? She could have started a full career by now. I have no idea why. I feel guilty about it like I'm dragging her down with me. Even though without her support I don't think I'd be where I am today. I should tell her if she wants to be ambitious she can be, and not to worry about me._ Rose resolved to do so when she got back.

The archives door has a window that has always been hazy, as if it knows there are old records kept behind the door. Rose walks in and starts searching the many rows of bookshelves. It was a relatively small room for so many documents and easily felt claustrophobic between the bookcases. She had made sure to prop the door open a bit to stop it from completely closing. As strange as it sounds there were enchantments on the inside of the room to protect the books and to prevent any enchanted books from flying away; with this, unfortunately, came the problem of the lock on the door. You could access the room easily from the outside but if you're on the inside it locks you in, leaving only three options for escape: dissolve the charms, read the passage of the week from the enchanted book collection, or wait for someone else to find you. Keeping in mind there are one-hundred and five volumes of enchanted books. Usually option 3 is used.

Soon Rose's heels were the death of her standing, she kicked them off and was relieved to pace on the flat ground. She turned to face the door engrossed in the book, but she saw something in her peripheral. The abrupt appearance made her visibly jump and drop the book.

"Ow, Crap."

With a double take she saw, Scorpius standing with a little-amused smirk on his face. She had the urge to slap that smirk off his face. He remembered why he appeared and stepped into the archive room pulling the door shut behind him.

When Rose heard the click of the door she asked in disbelief, "Scorpius what did you just do?"

He shrugged, "I shut the door, aren't we supposed to keep it closed?"

Rose face-palmed, _that's right, he hasn't worked here for very long and probably was never told._ "No Scorpius, that's if no one is in here. The door locks on the inside if you close it! Now we're stuck in here!"

"Shit," Scorpius cursed as he ran his hand through his hair, his very attractive hair. Rose smacked her cheeks to physically drive away the thoughts. _Not the time Rose Weasley._

"Pfft," Rose breathed slowly not to explode at Scorpius and focus on getting out of there.

"How do we get out?" Scorpius asked looking for a second way to open the door.

"We either have to read a passage from the enchanted books or we wait for Esme to come and find us."

"Which is more likely?"

"Esme. Because there are one-hundred and five volumes of enchanted books and it has to be a specific passage."

"Crap." After a pause, he said, "I guess we wait."

Rose nodded. There was a growing awkwardness in the silence. Rose leaned against the wall at the end of the row of the shelves. Scorpius spent several minutes debating how to start a conversation.

"How's Lyra?" the question slipped out and he instantly regrated asking the question.

Rose looked at him, eyes wide with shock, he voices heavy with sarcasm, "So now you try and act like a father?"

"Rose don't shoot me down like that, I was genuinely asking about the health of my daughter."

Rose felt a little guilty, he had a point, he did only just find out about her, supposedly.

"Rose…"

"Scorpius?"

"I found out today that my father was burning any letters that you guys sent me or that I sent while I was in America. I promise you if I had gotten them I would have sent replies. In fact, I still don't even know why my father dragged us all to America in the first place." Scorpius walked closer slowly, and he did seem more dishevelled today.

"That might explain…" Rose started in a quiet voice, but she stopped herself.

"What did you say?" Scorpius inquired having not heard it properly.

"Nothing," Rose sighed.

"No Rose, please tell me, I feel like I've been kept out of the loop for three years now."

Scorpius sat opposite Rose, looking at her expectantly. She sighed, "I got a letter from your father…" Scorpius eyes widened, and Rose continued, "I didn't tell many people about it, just Esme and Victorie."

"What did he say?" Scorpius was filled with dread about what exactly his father had told Rose.

"He said that you didn't have time for me because you were going to be engaged to Chelsea Nott. He then advised me to keep that fact that you were the father of my baby a secret," Rose's voice started trembling and she sniffed a bit while looking at the floor, "and finally he offered to give me money, which I refused, to support whatever decision I made." Rose looked up and could see the pained expression that Scorpius was making, no doubt for a number of reasons.

Scorpius was dumbfounded and speechless. A wired mix of anger and sadness with a couple of other indescribable feelings. Most of all he was mostly in denial that his father would do such a thing, especially to the mother of his grandchild. It was that moment were something occurred to Scorpius. "How did he find out you were pregnant?"

Rose stared into his silver eyes, _oddly calmly_ , and replied, "I was…" she hesitated, "I wrote you a letter telling you about it. He must have read the letter. It was my very last letter to you."

They sat in silence while Scorpius processed the information. Rose closed her eyes and sighed in relief, finally being able to tell someone. _Oh Merlin, did you plan this? Me and Scorpius Malfoy sitting on the floor of the archives room at 7 pm at night? Because if you did, well played on your part._

Rose opened her eyes to find Scorpius extraordinarily close. "Hey-" She then realized that he was hugging her tightly. His head resting on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Rose."

Her eyes prickled, and she let the tears roll. She returned the hug as she shook with sobs, _who knew that I had repressed so much pain?_ After sniffling a while Rose said with a croaky voice, "Scorpius, I'm ok now."

When he didn't move, she could sort of tell he needed this hug also. _He must have had a fight with his dad_. When he finally pulled away, his eyes were slightly red.

There was a click that sounded like it was the door, it was also what made them realise how close they were. They both turned red and Scorpius jumped back.

Esme opened the door and smirked upon seeing the pair, "You know, that's how this who predicament started three years ago?"

"No we weren't doing anything Esme," Rose whined bitterly quickly getting to her feet and putting on her shoes again.

Scorpius noticed how cute and small Rose's feet are, _what on earth am I thinking?_

"Whatever you say," Esme gave them a knowing smile and a shrug.

"Scorpius you could at least deny her claims," Rose stated.

Scorpius looked at the both of them and chuckled, "Now why would I do that?"

 _Great, now he's back to being an arse._ Rose couldn't help but smirk.

"Come one Rose, there's a little one waiting for you to get home remember," Esme put on an old lady voice impression.

"I know I know." Rose chuckled as they all left the room and were in the passageway "Scorpius…"

He turned to Rose, "Yes?"

"Why did you come to the archives?"


	9. Chapter 9- Unexpected Invitation

Chapter 9 - Unexpected invitation

~ Friday 31st October ~

 _Why did I agree to this again?_

Cobwebs and Pumpkins everywhere as kids claw at the bowls of candy. While all the parents are either in denial or dreading putting their kids to bed. The rest of the adults think, thank Merlin it's not their child.

Standing the corner of the semi-crowded living room was my best idea of the afternoon. It's out of the thoroughfare. Esme walks over, looking both ways through the archway and couches.

"I wonder if Victorie really thought this through." Esme passes a glass of sparkling water to me.

"Thanks. I don't know what she is thinking half the time. She got excited and I guess Teddy couldn't say no." I took a sip. Most of Teddy and Victorie's friends had young kids already or they were single. Andrew from their Hogwarts year, leaning dejected against the wall staring at his full glass of juice. _If you're going to look that miserable, why would you come to this kid-friendly-no-drinking party_.

"Did Scorpius arrive already I haven't seen him?" Esme inquired. Somehow, I knew she had played a part in the past events of today.

* * *

"Rose good news! Since we've been working so hard, I convinced the leader of our research team to let us leave early today." She held back skipping with excitement.

"How on earth did you manage that when we still have so much to do?" I could feel the nagging sense of needing to finish this journal summary. Leaving it half-finished would nag at her all weekend if she left it.

"Rose you're a workhorse, you need to take a break too sometimes and that is coming from higher up too." Esme pulled her chair back and locked my work in the desk drawer. "Besides Lyra really misses you." Esme smiled down at her dumbstruck face with love and offer me a hand up. I gave in.

When we got to Mum and Dad's, all the stress related to work was forgotten. Lyra and Mum jump out from the couch covered with face paint and fake cobwebs, "Boo!"

I took a step back wearing an expression of mock surprise, "OH you scared me!" I chuckled and scooped Lyra up kissing her painted face. "Now I'm going to get changed and we'll hear some spooky stories from Grandpa."

"Ok," Her grin was wide and mischievous, it made you want to hear what her thoughts were.

When Lyra had gone back into the living room, Esme passed me an orange letter.

"What's this?"

"It's an invitation to Vic's baby shower."

"But I already have mine."

"I know that," Esme chuckled, "It's for a certain blonde, Vic didn't know where he lived but thought it would be nice to invite him."

I was shocked, there's probably no chance he'd even go to this. He'd have to deal with my entire family who either wanted to strangle him or force him to marry me, either way, it would be a hassle for him. "What makes her think that I, of all people, know where he is?"

"I guess maybe because," She started counting with her fingers as she listed off reasons, "You work with him, he's the father of your child, he is Al's best friend, He's a family friend or was before shit went down."

"Alright, alright, I get your point." Pouting a took a seat in the kitchen, "the problem is I don't know where he lives either, and even if I did ask, he'd probably say no."

"Why don't you try asking Al? I hear he had the day off today." Esme smirked and raised an eyebrow. She really wanted me to find Scorpius and invite him, defeating me at every excuse.

"I guess I can pop over to Al's quickly before dinner," I sighed as I approached the living room. "Mum I'm just going to pop to Al's for a bit, there's an errand I need to run."

Arriving in Al's fireplace to an empty house, I checked my watch. It was too early for Al to be out drinking at the pub. I wandered from room to room where he was likely to be, apart from his bedroom and bathroom. Disappointed with my search I poured myself a glass of water, sipping as I thought of the next possible place. The door to the kitchen swung open, with a half-naked Scorpius filling the space. The surprise forced me to spit the water out into the sink.

Coughing I choked out, "Scorpius, what in Merlin's socks are you doing?" He only had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was wet. He still is as hot and sexy as before if not more so.

"I could say the same for someone who breaks into other people's houses." He chuckled as he lingered by the door.

I physically shook my head hoping the fuzziness would leave. "It wasn't breaking into his house and you didn't answer my question."

He was smirking as he shook his head, after a pause he responded, "Well basically, Dad and I had a row, and I refuse to go back until I get to the bottom of what happened that day."

I knew exactly what day he meant. He had such a serious look on his face, but it was undermined by the bath towel situation. I cracked and started laughing for, seemingly, no reason, as he stared at me like I have lost the plot. "I'm sorry but you don't look serious in a bath towel."

He looked down at a fact he had forgotten. His cheeks turned pink. "I'll be right back." He closed the door behind him. Leaving a heavy silence.

I heard the door to the house creak open and ran to greet who I guessed would be AL. I was right.

"Al why is Scorpius in your house?"

"Hi it's nice to see you too," Al waved off sarcastically.

"That's not an answer." I huffed as I followed him into the living room. Scorpius emerged from another door, unfortunately dressed.

"It's because I'll be staying here until I sort things out."

"I see," My mind was too distracted to have a meaningful conversation, so I gave Scorpius the orange envelope. "It's an invite to Vic's baby shower, don't feel pressured to come."

I was walking to the fireplace before I heard his response. My heart was beating rapidly with hope and I wouldn't let that shatter so soon after having healed.

That evening after dinner, Mum told me she caught Lyra crying the bathroom, wishing I was there. My chest became tight, I am so often at work that I barely get time with her. The sick feeling my stomach made me realise I was ashamed to be a mother to such a beautiful girl as Lyra. A mother should be there for you, she should be able to take all your pain and loneliness away with her love. I couldn't hold back my tears as they poured down my cheeks and I swallowed my cries of pain so Lyra wouldn't hear. Mum held me just as a mother would. I was weak to take that warm comfort when I couldn't seem to give it myself.

"Sweet girl, nobody is perfect, you are doing a brilliant job, and she will eventually understand why you do what you do. It's ok to be overwhelmed." Mum stroked my hair as she always did since I was a kid.

That night, I was lying awake at some ridiculous hour of the night. My door creaked slowly open flooding the room with light. I sat up as Lyra walked closer to the bed. "What's up sweetie?"

"There were monsters in the cupboard," Lyra sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"Aww sweetie, come here," I moved over patting the bed space next to me.

She ran and jumped onto the bed looking behind her making sure she wasn't followed. Lyra seemed to relax once we lay down and I stroked her hair. I whisper, "You don't have to worry, no one is going to hurt you. You probably just a bad dream. You are safe here in Nana's house. Let's get some sleep." I kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

* * *

"And that's how I ended up here."

Esme was trying to hide a grin, but I knew she had a part in what happened with Scorpius yesterday. But I let it slide because she usually has my best interest at heart.

"So you don't know if he's coming?"

I turned away from watching Lyra in the garden and leaned against the wall, "No, I don't."

James swaggers into the room with his girlfriend. Victorie practically makes a beeline for him.

"Thank you for coming!"

"How could I miss the chance to model another Weasley in my image," He replied flipping his hair. He was half joking, he had said the same thing when Lyra was born.

I gave James and Zoe a greeting hug, "How's Quidditch these days, sorry I don't go around more often." Both James and Zoe are on Quidditch teams and play competitively.

"No, it's fine we understand, we heard it's been a bit a rough time with a certain person showing up." He raised an eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes. Weasleys' have no privacy.

There was a clutter of voices at the front door. I hear Teddy greet someone as James said, "Speak of the devil!"


	10. Chapter 10 - The First Move

**Chapter 10 - The First Move**

~ Friday 31st October ~

Teddy had his arm around Scorpius, who wore a navy button-up shirt with long black pants.

"I'm so glad you could come!" Victorie hugged Scorpius. He was smiling like he used to when he won any quidditch games in school. He was relaxed and happy, it was enchanting. James walked up to Scorpius, his expression stern, the tension between the two was filling the room like a flood. All eyes were on the two, silence made it painfully obvious that no one had seen Scorpius in years. I was hoping it wasn't going to turn into a fistfight. My Dad looked disapprovingly at Scorpius, you could guess what he was thinking. Uncle Fred moved closer to where the action might happen. I was frozen watching the two, Scorpius stood straighter and didn't back down. There were no words said until James clapped him on the shoulder and cacked himself laughing. Before we knew it, everyone was laughing releasing the weight of confrontation.

The attention shifted to me and how I was reacting to Scorpius' presence, which happened to be standing frozen like a brain-dead zombie.

Fred, my cousin, called from across the room, "What's wrong Red, Pixie got your tongue!"

"You'd better be careful of what you eat for the rest of the night Freddy!" I glared.

"Hey Rose," Scorpius smiled.

"Hey, Scorpius," I paused the silence that followed was too quiet. I had a gut feeling something was wrong. I turned to look out the window, it had gotten dark already. I search for Lyra but I can't see her.

I put down the glass and without a word walked out the front door. A shiver ran down my spine as I saw nothing but abandoned toys in the yard.

"Lyra! Lyra!" I run to the front gate.

* * *

Rose's face drained of coloured as if she saw a ghost when she saw me. Thankfully, it wasn't me who caused that expression. She looked frantically out the window into the dark.

"What are you looking for?" Esme askes, though Rose doesn't answer, she walks straight out the front door.

When she starts yelling, "Lyra! Lyra!" down the unusually empty street. Everything clicks into place. Worry is replaced with rising panic.

"Rose," I grab her shoulder and she looked at me with wide eyes of a panicked animal, "I will find her."

Mr. Weasley runs out and understood in an instant, he cast a spell to reveal any trace left in the yard. Mr. Potter followed soon after from the house.

"Looks like it's the ones we've been tracking. Scorpius you're coming with us." Harry instructs as more people filter out of the house. I nodded as we apparated to the next traceable location.

We arrive in a dark hallway with windows streaming moonlight to our aid. Voices behind the door in front of us. Harry gives a signal to be ready on the count of three as he grabs the door handle.

Mr. Potter charges in the door followed by Ron. I follow into a room the seemed familiar somehow. All the furniture was against the walls, children tied up sitting on the floor, as Harry and Ron untie them, I notice none had those familiar blonde ringlets.

I scan the room, it occurs to me, the old Malfoy summer house. One of three, this one was sold off. The furniture was overly decorative and green-themed. Where would they take her? The dining rooms? Not enough escape routes. The kitchen! I ran straight for the kitchens.

I open the door without hesitation. A dark-robed figure had their hand over her mouth, she had a black blindfold. My anger rose exponentially. After a stare down for a few seconds, the dark figure said, "Malfoy keep out of this or else you will be punished, she is safe if you don't pursue." The voice was deep and brutish.

My mind flooded with questions but pushing them aside. Lyra is in danger and I will save her. "Sorry but that's my daughter I'd rather leave with her."

First to move would be the one to win. Wand at the ready down my sleeve, they sent a curse my way, I blocked it. I counter and they block, it goes back and forth as they inch closer to the do leading to the gardens.

"Lyra, when I say so duck!" I yell while blocking.

I send two spells in succession, "Duck!"

As instructed, she drops to the floor as the dark figure is knocked back. The man floated out the kitchen door in the well-known black smoke before I had the chance to apprehend him. I ran straight to Lyra and check out the door for any other threats.

Lyra starts to get up from the floor and pulling at the blindfold. I untie it for her, "Lyra, are you hurt? Are you ok?"

She burst into tears and shook her head. As I pick her up, Ron and Harry race through the doorway. "She seems ok, just scared."

They both nod, we gather in the previous room and apparate back to Vic's house.

* * *

I pace outside the house. If anyone hurts her then all on the Ministry couldn't stop me from inflicting a world of pain on them. They better wish they move to Greenland and die from the cold rather than face me.

"Rose come on let's wait for them inside," Dominique reaches for my arm, I pull away.

"I will wait here." I feel so useless, I should have watched her, I should have been the one to go after her. What a terrible mother I am.

Esme rests her hand on my shoulder, "They'll be back." I nod in response.

I want my baby girl back. I had no idea until she was born that she is my whole life. Without her nothing is right.

Staring down the street where they disappeared, will do nothing I know. But it's all I can do.

My heart skips a beat when I hear the pop. Walking, then running towards the sound, where the figures are.

"Lyra!"

Scorpius is carrying her, and she looks over, "Mummy!" she wriggles out of Scorpius' grip and runs to me. I have a shiver run down my arms as I kneel and hug my beautiful daughter. She's crying and I can't help but cry too.

"My sweet girl, you're safe now. I'll never let go of you." I pick her up, Scorpius moves closer and puts his arms around both of us.

He whispers, "My girls."

I cry more and allow myself to lean into Scorpius, just for tonight.


End file.
